We propose development of an interactive, multimedia program, RightStart, designed to provide health information targeted to freshmen women in their first semester at college. Intense dieting and weight loss practices among college women are reaching nearly "epidemic" proportions affecting physiological, psychological and behavioral functioning of college women. This, in turn, adversely impacts physical and emotional health, academic performance and college retention rates. RightStart focuses on primary and secondary prevention of disordered eating, but does not attempt to treat the diagnosable disorder. The program contains components related to healthy exercise, general nutrition, self-esteem, body image and other areas associated with establishing healthy attitudes toward weight, body image and healthy behaviors. RightStart is self-paced and self-directed, which allows each person to explore the program environment and visit the areas of the virtual campus in ways that are of greatest interest to that unique user. The product speaks to increased interest in the potential of multimedia technology to impact public health, although few projects have been empirically tested for effectiveness. Phase 11 entails final production of the multimedia program and a comprehensive field test at two university campuses across the country. The field test also includes assessment of the program's acceptance, satisfaction, and safety. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The commercial impact of this project is very promising. Student affairs offices at universities and colleges around the country are under pressure to deal with a virtual "epidemic" of disordered eating practices engaged in by young college women. These practices result in an increase in physical and emotional health problems, decreased academic performance, and college retention rates. A relatively inexpensive, self- administered computer-based product, which has been shown to empirically reduce risk in a high risk population, should be highly marketable to universities and colleges around the country.